


Freefall

by Ledgers



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Blood, Excessive Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Transformers: Age of Extinction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgers/pseuds/Ledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life had broken into a million pieces. Everything he knew had been blown to hell. So Blake Yeager really had no choice, save for defending the only thing left. Optimus/OMC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blake Yeager

First off- Disclaimer. I own nothing except Blake Yeager, he's mine.

A/N- Takes place during "Age of Extinction". You're probably confused by the "OMC", but trust me, you'll love Blake. Yes, he'll be romantically involved with Optimus, yes, I know I'm insane xD, and yes, reviews would be amazing! So, enjoy!

###### 01- Blake Yeager

"Damn.. "

Eighteen year old Blake Yeager was melting. The burning summer sun was blazing hot against his back, his fingers moving almost instinctual as they ran through his damp hair. Sweat trailed down his back, the sunlight pooling in the curve of his arms as they stretched over his blonde head. It was always exceptionally warm here in Austin, Texas, and today was no different. The sun was setting, but if possible it was only getting warmer.

Lying out front, his hands displacing blades of grass absentmindedly, Blake felt a strange sense of peace at the moment. Of course soon he would be forced to wake up, to rouse from his short doze, and he didn't look forward to it. All he planned on doing was passing out in his own bed anyway, but getting there would be a drag. He was so dead tired.

'Twenty minutes.. ' he thought. Give him twenty minutes.

"Daaaad!"

Sighing heavily, Blake turned his head just in time to see Tessa walking past him. He wiped a sweaty palm down his sunburned face, wincing against the feeling of his skin being on fire and saw Tessa, uncle Lucas, his dad and the rusty truck parked in their driveway. His sister looked like she was ready to break down, her face red and eyes glossy. Blake felt for her. His dad's obsession kept dragging everybody further into debt.

"A truck? Dad, please tell me you didn't spend our money on this!"

"Don't worry, he didn't. He spend my money," Lucas said and he could hear the annoyance in his voice clear as day. "a hundred and fifty bucks of it."

Shaking his head, Blake climbed to his feet and slowly walked to where the wrecked truck was standing, covered in dust with its paint beginning to flake off.

'You must've been through hell,' he mused and huffed a laugh upon spotting the "got ammo?" sticker. It fit, because the truck actually gave the impression of having been involved in a firefight.

"Hey, could you guys just get off my case? I can break it down and strip it for parts! Blake, help me out here."

Deciding to lend his dad a hand, he jogged up to his side. It didn't take long for him to clear enough space for the truck in the workshop, the truck being fairly small anyway and him eager to call it a day. Lucas was being lazy as usual and Tessa was busy sorting through the mail. Blake rolled his eyes.

His attention turned to the papers that were strewn across the floor and the so called "painter robot" his dad had build long ago. It was so wacky, he thought, the roller brushes used for hands. Blake snorted, picturing the same "painter robot" painting their house in the colors of the rainbow.

'Yeah, right.' But as he studied his dad collecting papers off the floor, he realized he really was nothing like his dad.

Blake felt envy tie his stomach into painful knots. It reminded him that he would never be as talented as his dad, nor downright optimistic like him. He was bluntly honest and he went about everything in a rowdy way. He was loud and stubborn and Blake remembered his dad reassuring him as a child through "No! You're, you're not adopted, what makes you think..? " and "You've got your mum's smile, Blake, and don't you ever forget it.".

He was older now and even if he really had his mum's smile, he never even knew her. He and Tessa both.

Blake rubbed his eyes. He must be delirious, he thought, because the truck's engine had revved to life right before him and rolled forwards just a little. Hesitating, he put his flat palm against the grille.. and sucked in a breath. It was cool to the touch, despite the fiery sun having shone down on it. Tiny sparks of electricity ran through the tips of his fingers to his elbow and to his shoulder and raised the fine hairs on his arms. It was fierce and dizzying.. 'like the feeling you got by drinking an energy drink,' his mind supplied, except..

He exhaled and stumbled back, his blood pulsing erratically through his veins.

'What the fuck?' he thought, doing his best to calm down. The heat was starting to get to him.. Probably just heatstroke, nothing else.

'Calm down.'

"Blake, are you alright?" his dad asked, poking his head around the glowing "office" sign. Noting the tired look on his son's face, he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and handed it to him. Tessa had gone, Blake noticed, back in her room talking to her rally-car driving boyfriend and Lucas had probably gone home also, leaving him and his dad alone in the workshop. He took a big gulp and smacked his lips, tasting the cool, fizzy liquid. 'Better.'

"You okay?"

"'m tired."

His dad nodded.

"You wanna keep your old man some company? You know I hate being alone working all night."

He nodded and took another sip. As he looked for a place to settle down though, his eyes once more fell onto the rusty truck. 'Hell,' he thought, he's far too tired to give a fuck. Besides, his dad was here now, so nothing to worry about, right? He opened the passenger door and flopped down onto the seat, kicking his shoes off before placing his feet on the dashboard. Dust motes danced in the air as he watched his dad crawl underneath the truck and fiddle around. Everything was quiet, save for the radio playing "Youth Gone Wild" in the background.

Pretty soon, Blake felt his eyes grow heavy..

The moment his head fell back against the headrest he fell asleep, never even noticing the way his fingertips now glowed a light blue..


	2. Strangest Stranger

**A/N-** I know it's been months and I'm sorry about the long wait. I promise to never leave you guys waiting like that again. Now, thank you for the kudos, I'm glad you guys are interested.

And here. We. Go!

**02- Strangest Stranger**

* * *

 

Bright rays of yellow sunlight greeted him the next morning, glaring at him from behind the window. Blake merely glared back and swung his legs out of the beat up truck. It was a wreck, but comfortable to sleep in nonetheless. His skin burned, the dark tan now more of an angry red. He should have taken a cold shower last night. It would've made descending down the truck's steps much easier. With a small wince he lifted his arm and shut the passenger door. Yeah, that didn't feel too good.

His dad had fallen asleep in the recliner, a baseball cap hiding his face. Whether he had fallen asleep on his own or simply passed out Blake didn't know. Probably a little bit of both.

He sighed, shaking his head as he marched outside. He really needed a shower, preferably a cold one. And after that he would take care of that damn sunburn of his.

Minutes later Blake Yeager was shrugging off his clothes under a cold flow of water. It felt good to finally feel the burning subside as he stood with head back and eyes closed, smiling. Nothing better than a sunburn to make you more appreciative of cold showers, he thought, fingers swiping absentmindedly over the tattoo on his stomach, over the rich streaks of blues and purples, like the galaxy. Blake remembers all too well the night he'd gotten it. His dad would have killed him if Blake hadn't cried and sobbed the way he had that night. Blake never told him why he'd broken down and his dad never asked. And Tessa didn't even know about it and Blake planned on keeping it that way. He was her big brother after all and he never cried. Never. He was supposed to be strong and beat up anyone who messed with her. Like her ex boyfriend who had ended up with his arm in a sling after hitting her. That's what big brothers were for, right?

A hefty amount of shower gel washed away all the dirt and grime. He rubbed the lemon-scented shampoo dutifully into his hair, rinsed and finally turned off the water. Tying a towel around his waist he ambled out the bathroom, hair still dripping wet and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Blake!"

Tessa came running downstairs, holding what could only be one thing. He was right of course. A notice of eviction, the third this month. Blake felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You know he won't listen to me, but he will listen to you! Blake? Blake!"

He stomped out of the house and down the driveway, his feet kicking up dust along the way. Tessa went after him.

"Dad!"

He wasn't expecting for his dad to still be asleep. Cade Yeager was standing next to the old truck, covered in filth and motor oil stains. Sweat was trailing down his temple. He obviously hadn't gotten enough sleep, judging by the dark circles under his brown eyes. Blake almost felt sorry for him.

"You guys, you've never seen a truck like this!" he exclaimed, voice cracking with the excitement. "You're gonna love this. Something blew a whole in this baby and I'm guessing it took out its power source. You won't believe what happens when I hook it up to a working battery!"

Brows drawn together in confusion, Blake waited. For what he didn't know. Jumper cables were connected to the truck's battery and out of nowhere a distress call began playing on the radio, making him jump. It couldn't be. It couldn't be what he thought it was.

"Oh yeah, I think we found a Transformer!"

"Shit."

* * *

 

Blake knew he shouldn't have stayed. Tessa and him should have been hiding in the house together. Save for the towel sitting on his hips he was naked even, sunburned skin exposed to the blazing sun. And now he couldn't leave. His brain kept chanting "exciting", but "exciting" didn't even begin to describe the feeling bubbling up in his stomach. "Exciting" didn't even come close to it.

What was wrong with him?

"Shit! Get down!"

A missile shot right past his head, missing him by a few inches. His dad pulled him down to the ground fast and he accidentally bit his tongue. Windows shattered and wood cracked until the missile finally bounced off the old truck and raced outside.

"Fuck!" he yelled, wiping the blood from his mouth and brushing the shattered pieces of glass out of his hair. His dad nodded in agreement.

Before either of them could recover, before Blake could even piece together what was happening, all hell broke loose. He could barely make out his own yelping in the midst of grinding metal and the sound of splintering wood. Forget "exciting". His heart was beating way too fast and he was scared beyond belief. He was going to die.

"I'll kill you! No, stay back!" Blake heard and the dust wouldn't settle and dammit he couldn't move!

'Calm down Blake. Fucking calm down!'

Something cool and wet hit him, running down his arms and dripping to the ground, forming a small pool of green at his feet. It didn't matter at the moment. Not when the support beam next to him was about to break. If the Transformer didn't kill them, a caved in roof sure would.

"Hey!" The Transformer crashed to his knees then, the green liquid pouring from a deep gash in the Transformer's armor and spattering the ground. He was in pain, Blake could tell that much by the pained groans and hunched shoulders. He was in pain, possibly afraid even and Blake... Blake couldn't stand it.

"Calm down."

* * *

 

**Prime POV**

One moment he was lost in the depths of stasis, the next he was online with a rush of catalycin and the wounds he sustained in Mexico City leaking energon. He determined where he was fast enough, the desire to escape filling his system like the air filling his vents. With a bellow of pain his servos gripped the rafter, large indents forming around his digits.

"Hey!"

His gaze dropped down to the boy who's dark tanned skin was wet with his own energon. Primus...

"Calm down."

And the boy's voice was comforting, allowing his systems to finally settle down. Perhaps he was low on fuel, because nothing about the boy should seem comforting or remarkable to him. He wasn't familiar to him at all, a stranger he was unlikely to have met before.

Who was he?

He was about to ask him when piercing those blue eyes struck him right in his soul... and the answer dawned on him.

* * *

 

**Blake POV**

Mission accomplished, Blake thought. He was the center of attention. The Transformer wasn't trying to bring down the roof anymore and his dad looked torn between pulling his son behind him and hitting him over the head. Blake knew he was right and that he should've left his dad to handle it, because what could he do?

Blake took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Now wasn't the time to be scared to speak up. He had to play it cool and show that he wasn't afraid.

"Keep it cool." he muttered to himself, licking his tongue across chapped lips and cracking a crooked smile.

"I'm Blake." he said, pushing his luck even further as he stood on his toes and awkwardly patted the Transformer's knee. It was the closest thing to a handshake he could offer. Bile crawled up the back of his throat when he noticed the green stains on his hands. And his arms. "Fuck, you... You're hurt."

Fuck was he empathetic. It wasn't like him at all. Empathy shouldn't come this easy, at least not to him. Something was wrong. He looked at his dad for help.

"I will handle it, okay? C'mon." his dad told him, the reassuring clap on his back almost a relief. His dad would take it from here. Things would be fine. He could think about what was happening to him later. Maybe he was suffering from heatstroke? Maybe.

Blake nodded, trying his best to ignore the way his hands were shaking and left.

* * *

 

 **A/N-** And that's that. I tried to show you guys a little bit of Prime's perspective even though the story will mostly be Blake's own perspective and his thoughts. And from here on out there will be more action, bonding?, and a lot of too-reckless-for-his-own-good Blake.

Don't forget to review ;)


	3. Thank me for what?

**A/N-** I'm sorry for this short-ass chapter, guys. I'ts been a loooong day. Next update will be soon.

Thank you for your review Erin!

**3- Thank you for what?**

* * *

Who knew what he was still doing awake, he certainly didn't. All he knew was that falling asleep was near impossible. He kept twisting and turning in an attempt to get comfortable, had taken off his t-shirt and was only wearing his boxers. His forehead was damp with sweat and his hair was sticking up in every direction. This was insufferable. Never before had he been sweating this much; he was a summers boy after all, born in the middle of the night on the backseat of his parents' car. His dad had told him that although it had been thundering, he hadn't cried. For a while he hadn't allowed for anybody other than Cade to hold him either. They had been lucky with him, his dad had joked, for Blake had been a very quiet baby.

He let out a heavy sigh.

This was fucking insane. Maybe, just maybe a cold beer would cool him down somehow. He could check in on his dad and their guest while he was at it. For the time being, Optimus had agreed to living in the workshop for the remaining repairings. What he would do once Cade had done all he could would likely be a mystery to them.

Standing, Blake quietly made his way out of the house. Tessa must have already been asleep, because apart from the creaking of the old floorboards he couldn't hear anything. He wandered across the lawn, the night air blissfully cool against his damp skin. He stopped for a moment to dig his toes into the earth and stare up at the stars. They reminded him of how he used to stargaze a lot as a kid, mapping out stars and constellations all night long. He would show them to his dad, who would ruffle his hair and smile at him. Those were the good times. Good times that hadn't lasted very long.

He shook his head, moving on. The workshop was quiet. For a short moment Blake debated turning back. It wasn't that he was scared or anything, or maybe he was just a little. He didn't need the beer that bad, did he? It would be nice to fall asleep with the slight tang of alcohol on his tongue though, without all the sweat. Was it worth it? Maybe he could be in and out without being noticed.

He gripped the door handle and took a deep breath. Sweat dripped down his face. He found his dad asleep in one corner and Optimus fully awake in the other. He either didn't notice Blake, or he was pretending to be busy retrieving the bullet somewhere in his neck. Eyes shadowed by the dim light, Blake slowly snuck past him, grabbing the last bottle of beer and making his way back. At the door, his conscience got the better of him. Something about this didn't sit right with him. Those dents and scratches, they were most likely battle wounds. Blake couldn't ignore the pang of pity he felt.

He quickly dismissed the thought of asking Optimus about how he gotten them.

"Are you okay?" he blurted out.

Optimus was staring at him, the glowing blue eyes illuminating the room. Blake popped the bottle of his beer and took a long swig.

"Although your concern is certainly appreciated, you shouldn't trouble yourself, " he heard the deep baritone echo through the quiet of the workshop. Blake frowned at him. Why couldn't this guy just answer the damn question so he could get out of here?

"I have been meaning to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

Optimus blinked at him, clearly at a loss of how to explain. Thank him for what? He hadn't done anything. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for Optimus to go on.

He didn't.

"Hn." Blake took another small sip. Right. He wasn't going to pry. It was fine if he didn't want to tell him. "Forget I asked."

He gave a lazy wave and began to walked away. From the corner of his eye he caught a hand meeting the ground next to him, digits curling around him and effectively trapping him before he could run. Fear was suddenly hammering at him. He couldn't move his arms. Or his legs. All his ears perceived was the wild pounding of his heart, blood pulsing erratically through his veins.

'Shit shit shit shit!'

"Blake. Calm down."

The hold he was in loosened slightly and he wrapped his arms around Optimus' thumb to keep from falling. He also willed himself to breathe a little more slowly. Calm down his ass.

Glowing eyes roamed up and down his body, searching, and Blake reciprocated, intensely aware of the fact that he was almost naked. Because if Optimus could do it, he could do it. When he reached Blake's face again, he was watching him with a little more interest than previously. He had just confirmed something.

"You have not noticed."

"Noticed what?" he snapped back. Blake didn't know whether or not the concern on Optimus' face was directed at him.

"Haven't noticed what?" he repeated, staring up at Optimus with his jaw clenched and brows furrowed. He had seemingly come to some kind of conclusion, because he nodded solemnly at Blake before releasing him.

"Blake, we should discuss this another time. Trust me on this. We will talk once you are recharged."

He huffed at this. Whether he trusted Optimus or didn't trust him, it wasn't that big of a deal to him anyway. Apparently he had just done something for Optimus without knowing it. If for some reason Optimus couldn't to tell him, well, that was his problem. Blake wasn't going to beat himself up about something little.

"Okay. I'm beat, so uh" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Time to go. He had gotten what he came for, more or less. "I'll see ya. Optimus."

He left feeling Optimus' eyes on his back and the certainty that the next time they talked would be fairly soon. Draining what was left of his beer, he threw the bottle over the fence and walked back to the house.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	4. Kill Squad

**A\N-** Short chapter. Savoy will play a big part in this story because I think he's a fucking badass! Next update will be soon.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**4- Kill Squad**

With dark circles under his eyes Blake and his dad talked quietly, with Cade doing the talking and him only nodding here and there. Rubbing over the purple bruises that had shown up overnight, he noticed too late that Optimus was staring at him, or more accurately at the place where the bruises were.

They didn't hurt much, but it would still take a while for them to fade. He's had worse. Way worse. And making Optimus feel guilty about it wouldn't make them heal any faster.

"Don't worry about it." he told him, ignoring the twinge of pain as he pushed to his feet. He left, his dad ruffling his hair in passing. Blake would have smiled if Optimus would just stop staring at him.

What the hell was he waiting for? Did he expect Blake to take off his shirt for him and show him what he had done **accidentally**? He hadn't meant to hurt Blake and it had been Blake's fault to begin with. If he hadn't gotten out of bed he wouldn't have gotten hurt. And what's worse, he felt guilty, felt like he had been wrung-out and left to dry.

And somehow, tugging his shirt a little lower to make sure that the bruises were hidden didn't erase that guilt..

* * *

The sun slowly disappeared, shades of orange slowly overcoming the horizon. Tessa was sitting next to him, brows drawn together over a stack of mail. They were chatting about Tessa's boyfriend Shane, racing cars, and Blake's upcoming birthday. If she hadn't brought it up he probably would've forgotten about it.

He would be nineteen soon. At his age his parents had moved in together and gotten married. His mother had been pregnant with him.

His life couldn't compare to that.

He tugged at the sleeves of his jacket thoughtfully, deep lost in thought until he spotted the row of black cars driving up their driveway.

"What the hell .." he coughed, blinded by dust. The cars came to a stop, tinted windows and covered in mud. Blake grabbed his baseball bat. Tessa grabbed his arm to stop him. As soon as the men got out of their cars with their black uniforms and machine guns, Blake squared his shoulders in defense. They were definitely not friendly. His fingernails dug into the wood of the baseball bat, knuckles turning white.

"Who the hell are you?"

The guy in charge of the operation was a good bit taller than him, scowling down at Blake like he had personally pissed him off. He matched the guy's scowl with his own.

Where was his dad?

"My name's James Savoy. I'm a federal agent. My men and I are trying to track down a.. abandoned truck."

Blake couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably at that tidbit of information. And a federal agent? Yeah right. Kill squad was more like it.

"Fuck off."

Savoy's scowl deepened, the hard lines of his face making him look like a man whose purpose was to kill.

"Hey, back off!" His dad moved between him and Savoy.

"Dad .." With his muscles tensed and fists balled, his baseball bat dropped to the ground. He and his dad wouldn't have a chance against padded vests and bullets. They were outnumbered too.

"Search the property!"

"What do you mean, search the property? You don't have a warrant!"

Splitting into teams of six, the men checked around the property, their guns drawn while Savoy grabbed Cade by the collar of his jacket.

"What kind of a man betrays his flesh and blood brothers for alien metal? Get this guy out of my sight."

His fist connected square with the man's jaw, splitting his lip. Savoy's men were on him in seconds.

"Take them down!" Savoy ordered, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. A foot on his back forced the air was forced out of Blake's lungs. Savoy crouched down low to press his glock against Blake's forehead. The cold steel prompted him to start fighting against the men restraining him, butthe grit of dirt in his teeth reminded him just how weak he was.

He slammed his elbow into the nose of the guy closest to him anyway, but he couldn't wrestle out from under him.

"He's gone, he left, alright?! He was in the barn. Just let them go!" his dad yelled.

"I'm going to count to ten." Savoy tapped the barrel of his gun against Blake's right arm. He looked smug about that. "And then I'm going to shoot you."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Blake managed to get out through gritted teeth. Savoy laughed at him and Blake feltsharp pain erupting in his arm, his lips parting in a silent gasp.

"You've got a big mouth, kid. Last chance; where is the truck?"

His eyes dropped down to look at the wound in his right arm, blood seeping out to stain his jacket. Tessa was crying and calling his name while his dad was fighting harder than ever to get to him. He took a deep breath ..

" **Blake**!"

.. and with the crack and splintering of wood, total hell broke loose. By the time he got up his dad had dragged him over the lawn and off their property. Blake clutched his right arm in pain, cursing.

How did they end up here, with their home being blown to pieces and him with a bullet stuck in his arm?

A car swerved across the field, the driver waving for them to get in. Tessa wiped the tears from her face.

"Shane!"

"Come on, hurry up! Get in the car!"

Sight blurring, Blake collapsed into the seat of the car and closed his eyes. He was okay. They would be okay. They had to be.

The doubt that rushed from his brain into his gut knocked him out ..

* * *

 

 **A\N** \- Ouch. Poor Blake. I'm sure he'll be fine though.. Reviews are appreciated :)


	5. In The Night

**A/N** \- Skipping the car chase because Blake's unconscious. You guys are gonna like this chapter though. (I think?)

Thanks for reading everybody!

**5- In The Night**

* * *

Pain. The only coherent thought in his mind was pain. It jolted him awake and added to the confusion he felt at waking up shirtless with his arm in a makeshift bandage. What happened? Where was he and how had he gotten here? It was the middle of the night and his memories were hazy at best.

He took in the made up bed and the blanket covering him, took a deep breath and mumbled quietly;

"Are... they okay?"

The trucks engine revved, vibrating the leather seat. Blake winced. Did he just wake him up? He patted the dashboard apologetically.

"Sorry if I woke you..."

* * *

Optimus POV

With an expression of pain on his face Blake had been twisting and turning in his sleep. He had contemplated waking him then, but decided against it. Sleep would assist Blake in his healing and prevent him from further aggravating his injury. Having thoughtlessly risked his life for him without even knowing the weight his existence held, Optimus felt like he failed him in more ways than he cared to admit.

"They are alright; try to sleep. We can't stay here for long."

His gaze focused on the rapid rise and fall of Blake's chest. The bruises covering it... he had caused them, doubling the pain Blake was in. It shouldn't bother him to this extend. Blake's well being wasn't his concern. The wild blond hair or clenched jaw shouldn't seem remarkable to him either. Or the thin lips drawn together with pain...

Because affection was a great many things, he thought, but mostly it was just an inconvenience.

He barely missed the quiet whimper leaving his lips. But not the sudden change in Blake's breathing...

* * *

Blake POV

"He was going to kill me... if you hadn't stopped him."

How could his voice be this calm? As though it was just a simple matter? He was supposed to be terrified out of his wits because he didn't want to die.

Savoy standing over him, his gun directed at Blake's head... killing him just for the fun of it...

With every breath it got harder for him to breathe. His chest felt constricted, his fists clenching on top of his blanket at even the thought of dying. With harsh breaths dragging from his throat Blake shut his eyes and whimpered pathetically.

"Blake..."

His skin was covered in a faint sheen of sweat, his brows furrowed slightly and chest heaving with exertion.

"C... an't ..!" He choked for air, fighting against the weight crushing his chest. There was the sound of fabric shifting and movement that didn't belong to him. A large warm hand against his forehead. Who..?

"Here. Feel." He recognized that voice. That deep baritone. How..?

His hand was pressed against the steady rise and fall of Optimus' chest. Against the barely there heartbeat.

"In and out ..." came Optimus' quiet rumble. Blake looked up, blinking at him.

How was he here?

He stared at the man's face, his eyebrows, mouth, and the scar on his cheek. He looked older than Blake would have thought him to be; with his graying hair, the stubble on his jaw and the tiredness on his face. Not too old to not call him handsome though. His eyes were studying Blake with concern, his hand brushing the damp hair from Blake's forehead.

"Are you alright?"

In... Out... In... Out...

He looked away, self conscious all of a sudden. Optimus' hand over his ribs surprised him. Their closeness threw him off. There was something about the way he looked him over and the guilt that passed over Optimus' face... If this was about the bruises... He didn't want Optimus to think he blamed him.

"I... I'm okay." His voice came out as a squeak. "They don't hurt."

More than likely, the minimal effect of Optimus' stare was because he didn't meet his eyes long enough. Optimus' fingers were splayed over his ribs, thumb moving over the purple/blue color of his skin, taking in the details of his tattoo.

"Remarkable." he rumbled, the small smile on his lips crinkling his eyes. Blake felt the heat rising to his face. His heart raced, the impulse to flee smashing into him. He remained motionless though, trying to ignore the burning of his cheeks. He wasn't attracted to anyone. Ever! Sure as fuck not to him!

He tried to sit up and regretted it immediately. His arm fucking _hurt_! Blake deemed it a bad idea to try that again. A minute went by, two minutes... Optimus cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at him.

"You should sleep. We leave at sunrise."

He dropped his hand from Optimus' chest, reaching for his blanket and yanking it up to his shoulders.

His dreams were a mess of broken images that made him feel like he was missing something important to him...

* * *

 **A/N** \- Hmm... what do you guys think?

Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
